A patch panel typically includes a panel of network ports that facilitate the interconnection of a number of cables. The patch panel permits connectors to be connected in a horizontal manner with connections in the front and back.
Existing patch panels have several problems. For example, existing patch panels are bulky (i.e., take a lot of space). Patch panels are typically placed in closets, where space is very limited. Also, the connectors connected to patch panels often get dirty and need to be cleaned. Existing patch panels make it easy to access the front connectors but very difficult to access the back connectors. Further, the horizontal nature of the patch panels promotes fiber bending, which leads to power loss and ultimately to signal degradation.